Fuga Inesperada
by Ellis Malfoy
Summary: DG Tudo corria bem na vida de Ginny, até aparecer um loiro para arruinar o seu mundo. E se por alguma razão, ela tiver que fugir com esse mesmo loiro que tanto odeia, para garantir a sua liberdade?
1. Será que o amo?

**Fuga Inesperada**

_**Disclaimer: **Só alguns personagens me pertecem, os restantes são da J.K. Rowling. A fic é minha e não pretendo ganhar dinheiro com ela, só reviewsP._

_**Sinopse**: Tudo corria bem na vida de Ginny, até aparecer um loiro para arruinar o seu mundo. E se por alguma razão, ela tiver que fugir com esse mesmo loiro que tanto odeia, para garantir a sua liberdade? _

**Capítulo 1 – Será que o amo?**

A guerra estava no seu auge. Pessoas morriam, outras desapareciam. Havia decisões a serem tomadas, decisões importantes para a vida de cada um. Porém, havia quem nascesse com o futuro traçado pelos outros, havia quem fosse treinado a vida toda para esse futuro, sem espaço para escolhas, sem espaço para a luz, para o amor. Muitos nasciam e cresciam assim, sem poderem decidir o que fazer, sem poderem mudar o rumo das suas vidas.

O mundo bruxo já não era o mesmo, já não se viam caras sorridentes na rua, estas apenas transmitiam medo de não voltarem a ver o sol nascer ou de não voltarem a ver quem mais amavam.

Porém a vida sempre continuava, e em Hogwarts, a vida manteve-se como sempre. A mesma rotina, as mesmas aulas, os mesmos professores, o mesmo ambiente, mas com alunos a menos. Muitos Slytherin tinham desaparecido. Acreditava-se que haviam tomado partido do lado negro da guerra, seguido os passos dos pais. Porém ninguém podia ter a certeza.

OºoºOºoºOººD/GººOºoºOºoºO

O dia nasceu com um sol lindo e quente. Os raios entravam pela janela da torre Griffindor, reflectindo nuns cabelos ruivos. Ginny abriu os olhos a custo devido à forte luminusidade e, lentamente, para se acustumar á luz que invadia o quarto. Quando se sentou na cama olhou à sua volta. O dormitório estava vazio, o relógio marcava 8h15 e ela.. Bem, ela estava muito atrasada.

"Aula de poções!!"

Levantou-se num pulo e dirigiu-se rapidamente para a casa-de-banho, tomou um banho frio para acordar de vez, secou-se com um feitiço e vestiu o uniforme enquanto tentava pentear-se, não obtendo muito bons resultados. Resolveu fazer uma coisa de cada vez, e quando acabou conferiu que estava apresentável, minimamente pelo menos, e saiu apressada do dormitório.

"Droga, estou mesmo atrasada! Tinha que ser para a aula de poções! O Snape vai cortar-me às postas e cozinhar-me num caldeirão! Pelo menos não erro na poção.. Já que a poção vou ser eu!Aiaiai" – Ginny corria para as masmorras destraída a pensar em como seria o seu fim drástico quando entrasse na sala de aula.

"Vai ser horrível! Parece que já estou a ver..a minha última visão vão ser uns cabelos sebosos e nojentos e um nariz grande e torto! Merecia um fim melhorzinho, pelo menos com uma ultima visão melhor.." Pof!

- Aiii!!! – foi contra alguma coisa, ou alguém maior que ela. - Mas tu não vês por onde andas?! Porra! Livros todos no chão!" – Ginny reclamava enquanto tentava levantar-se, a si e aos livros.

- Desculpa Gin.. Não te vi! Estou super atrasado para a aula e.. – Ginny levantou os olhos do chão e olhou para o rapaz a sua frente.

- Harry..desculpa, não sabia que eras tu.. – Disse corando.

Harry estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a levantar. E em seguida ajudou-a a apanhar os livros. As mãos tocaram-se e os olhares cruzaram-se. Estavam muito perto, as respirações cada vez mais aceleradas misturavam-se, a ruiva sentia o seu coração bater forte, e realmente pensou que ele ia saltar fora quando os seus lábios se tocaram, num beijo calmo. Tudo o que ela sempre sonhara, tudo como ela sempre sonhara. Ela estava nos braços de Harry Potter, o menino que ela amava desde que viu, o menino que ela via como um heroi e que sempre achara inatingivel, estava ali, a segura-la fortemente como se não quisesse que ela fugisse, a beija-la como se fosse a ultima coisa que ele fizesse na vida.

Separaram-se e olharam um para o outro, sem saber o que dizer.

- Hãããm.. Harry desculpa eu.. – Disse Ginny, envergonhada

- Não, eu é que tenho que pedir desculpa..eu..eu..eu tenho que ir..

- Certo! Eu também tenho que correr. Aula de poções.. O trasgo sebento vai-me cortar em pedacinhos..

- Ok..Então, adeus!

- Adeus...

E a menina começou a correr, quando ouviu Harry chama-la.

- Gin! Ahhm..

- Sim?

- Vejo-te mais tarde!

- Certo!

- Certo!

E correram os dois, um para cada lado.

"Valeu a pena ter-me atrasado! Nem acredito que o beijei! Ou que ele me beijou! Seja o que for, este é o melhor dia da minha vida! Ninguém o vai estragar, nem os Slytherin nem o Snape.. Nem ninguém!"

A ruiva chegou a sala e espreitou lá para dentro discretamente. O professor estava virado para o quadro, a escrever os ingredirntes da poção, e ela resolveu tentar entrar sem ser vista. Todos olharam para ela, mas ninguém se atrevia a abrir a boca naquela aula. O professor escrevia e ela ia andando silenciosamente.

"Mais um bocadinho.. Estou quase lá.." De repente sentiu qualquer coisa nos seus pés, desiquilibrou-se e...

Pof!

- Aiii! – Caíu pela segunda vez naquela manhã. "Droga! Aula com os Slytherin, o que esperavas?!"

Olhou para o seu lado direito e lá estava Amanda Smith, aluna dos slytherin, com sorriso de deboche. A ruiva olhou para ela muito vermelha com cara de quem era capaz de a esganar ali mesmo, mas resolveu deixar isso para depois. Levantou a cabeça e deu de caras com um Snape muito mal-humurado, se era possivel ele ficar ainda pior do que já era normalmente.

- Ups.. Bom dia professor..

- Srta Weasley! Seja bem aparecida! – Disse com um falso sorriso. – Mas não sei porque veio.. afinal podia ter ficado a dormir mais um bocadinho. Pelo menos o meu dia seria melhor! Afinal não teria que aturar a sua incrivel capacidade de fazer porcaria!

- Professor.. Desculpe.. Eu caí no corredor e demorei a apanhar as coisas.. – Disse com um ar suplicante.

- Pois por mim podia ter ficado estatelada no meio do chão, que é onde fica melhor! Sente-se! Rápido!

- Sim Senhor! – Afinal nem tinha sido tão mau assim..

- Srta Weasley, agora que está sentada, e espero que bem instalada...

- Oh! Estou optima! – "Muito simpático! Isto não é bom!"

- Odeio que me interrompam! 10 pontos a menos para os Griffindor pela interrupção! 20 pontos a menos por ser tão desastrada, 30 pontos a menos pelo atraso, 10 pontos a menos pela sua falta de educação em não dizer bom dia quando chegou e 10 pontos a menos por ter nascido!

- Mas é injusto! Isso é muito! E eu não tenho culpa de ter nascido!

- Mas tem culpa de ser mentalmente desiquilibrada! E se acha muito, certamente vai ficar feliz da vida pela semana de detenção que lhe vou proporcionar.

- Mas...

- Sem mas! É melhor começar a trabalhar! E veja se não faz porcaria se não já sabe.. – Disse, sorrindo de forma sádica. Naquele momento Ginny teve realmente medo do homem à sua frente.

"Tantos pontos perdidos! 10+20+30+10+10.. 80 pontos! Por Merlin! Como pode este trasgo sebento tirar-me tantos pontos e ainda dar-me detenção? Se fosse um aluno da casa dele não era assim! Ai que ódio! Devia cair das escadas e partir as duas pernas! Melhor.. devia engasgar-se na hora do almoço e ter um ataque de falta de ar.. Ou tomar uma poção para ficar azul e secar o cabelo! Ah só de imaginar o Snape seboso com o cabelo em pé tipo palha já me deixa mais contente.. Virginia Weasley! Atenção à aula! Isso!"

No final da aula os 80 pontos viraram 79 porque, apesar de tudo acertou a poção.

"1 ponto! Um mísero ponto por uma poção dificil daquelas! O homem é louco! Não tem a minima noção de pedagogia! Mas não conseguiu estragar o meu dia! Não não! Ai o Harry!"

OºoºOºoºOººD/GººOºoºOºoºO

Ginny dirigiu-se ao dormitório no final do dia. Não havia visto Harry desde o encontrão no meio do corredor, de manhã, e perguntava-se onde tinha andado o moreno todo o dia. Estava ansiosa de o encontrar, mas também nervosa. Não sabia como agir quando o visse novamente. Ficou tudo tão pendente, que ela tinha medo que, para ele, não passasse de um mal entendido, que tivesse sido só um impulso, embora ela soubesse que Harry era tímido de mais para agir só por impulso, contrariamente a ela que na maioria das vezes limitava-se a fazer o que o seu coração dizia, sem pensar com a cabeça.

A ruiva tinha mudado muito, crescido em todos os aspectos. Adquiriu personalidade e perdeu o medo de mostrar o que era realmente. Estava muito mais bonita e atraente. O corpo com curvas proporcionais, o contraste dos cabelos ruivos com a pele branca e os olhos esverdeados não passavam despercebidos aos alunos da escola.

Já tinha tido alguns namorados, mas as relações nunca duravam muito, pois a sua paixão por Harry era superior, fazendo com que ela acabasse sempre por os comparar a ele. Quando não via nada que se parecesse, acabava. Não que ela não gostasse deles, ela gostava, mas chegava sempre a conclusão que uma amizade era o melhor.

- Sumo de abóbora! – pronunciou. O retrato da mulher gorda abriu-se e ela entrou. "Que estupidez! Gostava de saber quem inventou isto!"

O salão comunhal estava cheio. Todos conversavam alegremente enquanto esperavam a hora do jantar. E em frente á lareira sentado numa poltrona, lá estava ele, com Hermione e Ron. Ela ia lá.. Porque não? Já tinha feito aquilo tantas vezes. Era só mais uma. Inspirou como que ganhando coragem, meteu na cara o melhor sorriso que tinha, para esconder o nervosismo, e dirigiu-se a eles.

- Oi! – Disse, com mais entusiasmo do que era necessário para a situação.

- Oi Gin! – Disseram em uníssono.

- Ahm.. Então, tudo bem? – "Ok Ginny, é só manter a calma e meter conversa.. Isto é ridiculo! Desde quando é preciso tanto para falar com eles?! Desde que eu e o Harry nos beijamos... Ora!foi só um beijo como tantos outros! Não.. foi um beijo com o Harry.."

- Gin?! Ouviste? – Perguntou o Ron.

- Hã?!

- Nós dissemos que está tudo bem..

- Ah!! Ainda bem! Ehrr.. – "Isto ultrapassa o ridículo!"- Harry olhou para ela e ela retribuíu o olhar. Ficaram como que em transe. Hermione fez sinal ao Ron para saírem os dois, porém a única coisa que recebeu em troca foi uma careta tipica do ruivo, que aparentemente não entendeu. Hermione bufou.

- Ron, não tinhamos trabalhos para amanhã?

- Não me lem..

- Tínhamos! Vamos fazer – Disse enquanto agarrava no braço do rapaz e o levava arrastado.

- Mas Mione! Já fize..

- Não fizemos!! - e subiram os dois.

Ginny sorriu ao perceber o que eles haviam feito, aproveitou e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de Harry. Ficaram uns minutos em silêncio e decidiram falar.

- Harry..

- Gin.. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Fala tu..

- Fala tu.. – Disseram novamente juntos.

- Certo.. – Começou Ginny. – Harry, sobre hoje de manhã.. Foi um impulso.. Quer dizer não foi impulso, porque eu quis, mas.. Harry tu sabes.. Eu gosto de ti e..

- Eu também gosto de ti Gin. Eu pensava que era como uma irmã, mas depois do que aconteceu hoje, eu tenho a certeza.. O que eu sinto por ti não é amor de irmão, é muito mais.

- Harry, fico tão feliz!

Silêncio..

- Gin.. queresnamorarcomigo? - Disse tão rapido que ela não percebeu.

- Hã?! Desculpa Harry mas não percebi nada do que disses-te!

- Eu.. Eu.. Perguntei.. se queres namorar comigo..

- É o que eu mais quero! – disse a menina feliz.

E beijaram-se. Um beijo apaixonado, que demonstrou o que sentiam um pelo outro.

E no dia seguinte já toda a escola sabia do novo casal de Hogwarts.

OºoºOºoºOººD/GººOºoºOºoºO

Ginny tomava o seu pequeno almoço calmamente ao lado do seu namorado. Harry era tudo o que ela imaginou, um namorado perfeito e dedicado, sempre preocupado com ela, sempre a querer saber se ela estava bem. Ok! Um pouco exagerado às vezes..irritavam-lhe as desconfianças dele e a mania de a controlar, mas ela sabia que era a forma de demonstrar que gostava dela.

Tinham começado a namorar há um mês.. Sem dúvida o melhor mês da sua vida. Eram o casal número um da escola, todos diziam que eram perfeitos. Todos, menos os Slytherin, que ficavam enojados com tanto amor e os achavam previsiveis de mais e sem graça.

- Ginny, temos que ir para a aula, estamos atrasadas. – disse uma rapariga morena que estava sentada ao lado dela. Sarah era uma menina muito bonita, de cabelos curtos e despenteados, pretos e olhos castanhos. Era a melhor amiga da ruiva desde o segundo ano, quando foi transferida para a escola.

- Xii! É mesmo! – Exclamou Ginny. – Harryzinho vou indo para a aula. Vemo-nos mais tarde. – disse para o namorado que estava ao seu lado.

- Ok Ginnyzinha.. Eu vou ficar por aqui. Tenho aula livre. – Disse o moreno.

Despediram-se com um beijo apaixonado e fizeram as juras de amor eterno matinal, enquanto Sarah esperava impaciente. A morena já estava habituada às lamechices dos dois. Era sempre o mesmo, nem que fossem só ficar sem se ver durante uma aula, demoravam horas!

Finalmente dirigiram-se para a aula a correr.

- É incrivel como nos atrasamos sempre por tua causa! Não consegues dizer um simples "até logo" ao Harry e vir embora?!

- Ah Sarah não me chateies! Dizes isso porque estás completamente encalhada! Queria ver se finalmente estivesses com o homem da tua vida ao teu lado, depois tantos anos a sonhar com ele! – Disse Ginny com cara de emburrada.

- Sim sim, já sei.. agora vais dizer que não sei o que é estar apaixonada, e que devia dar uma oportunidade a um dos muitos que andam atrás de mim, se não vou ficar solitária e para tia e nunca vou saber o que é o amor. E eu vou-te dizer que sei o que é o amor, e que tu é que não sabes!

- Claro que sei! Eu amo o Harry! Ele é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei! O amor da minha vida.

- Diz-me, quando beijas o Harry sentes as pernas tremer e borboletas na barriga? Ficas o dia inteiro a contar os segundos para estar com ele? Ele surpreende-te com as coisas mais insignificantes, com os gestos mais simples? Ele sabe fazer as coisas certas no momento exacto, como nenhum outro fez? Ele faz as maiores loucuras e enfrenta tudo e todos para estar contigo ou para ver um sorriso na tua cara? E tu? Fazes isso por ele? Ou então... – Neste momento estavam paradas no meio do corredor, Ginny olhava atónica para a amiga enquanto ela falava com o ar mais sonhador e triste que a ruiva havia visto em alguém

- Sarah!!!

- Hã?! – A morena "acordou do seu sonho".

- O que foi isso?! Sentes-te bem?!

- Sim! Porquê?

- Porque assustaste-me!

- Oh! Diz-me lá.. sentes ou não?

- Ehrr.. Eu.. Ah Sarah! Estamos atrasadas para a aula!

- Bem me parecia.. – murmurou

- O quê?

- Nada!

- Então vamos!

"Não sei o que lhe deu.. Onde ela foi buscar aquilo tudo? Borboletas? Pernas a tremer? Loucuras? Tresloucada! É o que ela é! Eu nunca senti nada disso. Será que não amo o Harry? Claro que amo! Nunca tive dúvidas! Mas isto foi muito estranho. Será que ela já sentiu isto tudo? Não me parece.. cá para mim leu num daqueles romances trouxas qualquer. Ou não? Bem, depois pergunto-lhe."

O dia decorreu normalmente, mas agora a ruiva estava confusa. Ela não sentia nada do que a amiga lhe tinha dito, mas isso não significava que não amasse do Harry. Ela amava e muito. Mas gostava de saber se Sarah já tinha sentido tudo o que disse. Se a amiga já tivesse sentido, ela também queria sentir. Afinal, devia ser bom! Para a amiga falar com aquela empolgação e ficar com aquela cara de "quem quer comer e não come à anos", é porque era bom. Sim, ela queria sentir aquilo!

Entrou no salão comunhal e dirigiu-se para o quarto. Sarah estava a escrever no seu diário. Ginny não queria interromper mas queria muito falar com ela sobre tudo o que ela lhe disse de manhã.

- Sarah.. Eu queria falar contigo. – começou.

- Diz Gin!

- Olha, tudo o que me disses-te, já sentis-te? Quer dizer, eu não sinto nada disso, nem nunca senti.

- Gin, eu já senti isso tudo e muito mais! Ah Gin! Tu não sabes o que é sentir o coração bater tanto que parece que te vai saltar do peito só com um simples olhar, nem o que é a sensação de queimar por dentro só com um simples beijo. Querer estar com uma pessoa a todos os minutos, querer passar uma vida ao lado dela, e teres a certeza que se fosse preciso darias a volta ao mundo só para veres um sorriso na cara dela, que morrerias por ela. – Sarah falava enquanto lhe caía uma lágrima do olho. Parou de falar e respirou fundo.

- Sarah.. O que se passa? Porque choras?

- Queres saber porque é que eu não quero ninguém? Porque eu amo uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que, até hoje foi a única que me fez sentir as sensações mais maravilhosas que alguém pode sentir.

- E quem é essa pessoa Sarah? Porque não estás com ele?

- Porque ele morreu, Gin! Ele morreu! – Disse a menina com os olhos húmidos e a voz trémula.

- Morreu? Como assim? Porque nunca me contas-te?

- Ele era filho de um devorador da morte. Só que depois de nos apaixonarmos ele decidiu que não era o que queria para a sua vida. Ele queria ficar comigo, mas o pai dele não gostou nada de saber que ele ia deixar um "futuro promissor" por uma sangue-ruim. Ele teve que fugir. Todos dizem que ele morreu. Nunca mais houve noticias dele. E eu também acho que ele morreu, Gin. Ninguém escapa aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-nomeado. E ele não deve ter sido diferente. – Agora as lágrimas marcavam o rosto de Sarah, que chorava abertamente.

- Quem é ele, Sarah? – Perguntou Ginny.

- Tu não vais acreditar.. Nunca contei a ninguém porque não ia ser bem aceite.

- Diz-me quem é ele.

- Blaise Zabini..

- Zabini?! Mas ele é um dos alunos que desapareceu! Um dos slytherin que desapareceu! Todos dizem que eles se tornaram devoradores, Sarah.

- Mas o Blaise não, Gin.. Ele amava-me! Era um sentimento tão forte que nos unia, que acredito que ele não faria isso..

- Se tu o dizes..

- Eu sei Gin! Eu continuo a ama-lo! Eu nunca consegui ficar com mais ninguém..Eu não quero mais ninguém!

A ruiva abraçou a amiga, que agora chorava abertamente. Sarah chorou, chorou e acabou por adormecer, assim como Ginny.

_**N/A.:** Está aí o primeiro capítulo da minha fic! Espero que gostem! Como é a primeira, espero que tenham paciência e que mandem reviews a dizer se gostaram ou não. Não custa nada! É só carregar nesse botãozinho logo aí em baixo e é uma motivação para uma autora principiante ficar feliz!!_


	2. Desentendimentos em Hogsmead

**Capítulo 2 – Desentendimentos em Hogsmead**

Ginny acordou sobressaltada e a suar. Não se lembrava com o que tinha sonhado, mas sabia que tinha sido um pesadelo. Olhou para o lado e constactou que dormia ao lado de Sarah.

"Mas o que é que estou a fazer na cama dela?" –Perguntou-se, mas logo a seguir lembrou-se da conversa da noite anterior "Ah! Lembrei! A conversa! Então a Sarah namorava com o Zabini! Mas como isso começou? Eu nunca descobri nada! Bem, agora que penso, ela no ano passado andava muito estranha. Sempre a desaparecer, sempre de cabeça no ar. Uma noite dei por ela entrar no dormitório às 4h00 da manhã! É.. Nunca pensei! Sarah Brown conseguiu surpreender-me! Mas ela está a sofrer tanto, coitadinha. E eu sem poder fazer nada para a ajudar. Mas será que o Zabini fugiu mesmo e foi morto ou tornou-se num comensal? Hmm.. Essa história está um mistério!" – Enquanto pensava, sentiu o estômago dar sinais de vida – "Xii! Nem jantei! Estou mesmo com fome. Será que se for à cozinha não sou apanhada? Hmm.. É melhor não arriscar.." O estômago voltou a reclamar – "Aiai! Tenho mesmo que ir comer! Se não desfaleço"

Ginny dirigiu-se à porta do dormitório, desceu as escadas, saíu pelo retrato da Mulher-Gorda e acendeu um "lumus" na varinha. Andou pelos corredores com todo o cuidado para não ser vista. Uma detenção por andar a passear pela escola às 4h00 da manhã não era bom..nada bom mesmo! Chegou ao retrato que escondia a passagem para a cozinha, fez cócegas na pêra, como os gémeos lhe tinham dito quando entrou em Hogwarts, e entrou. Nem parecia ser as horas que eram. Em vez de silêncio, como seria normal, a ruiva encontrou um monte de elfos a correrem de um lado para o outro. Uns passeavam por cima das bancadas enquanto lavavam pratos e copos, outros lavavam o chão, outros cozinhavam, outros corriam de um lado para o outro com bandejas cheias de comida. Ela começou a dirigir-se à enorme mesa, que ocupava o centro da cozinha, já com o que seria servido durante esse dia. Porém, chocou com um elfo que carregava um tabuleiro com frangos, possivelmente para o almoço, o elfo caiu, o tabuleiro voou e Ginny ficou com um frango "ao colo".

- Oh! Desculpar menina vermelha! Kolly não ver menina porque tinha franguinhos à frente! Kolly pedir desculpa á menina vermelha! Kolly portou mal! Kolly por mãos no forno ao pé dos franguinhos!

- Não! – respondeu a ruiva pondo o frango novamente no tabuleiro - Não é necessário! Eu é que não te vi.. Não te preocupes, a sério! Eu só vim aqui porque não jantei e estou a morrer de fome, e queria...

- A morrer?! A menina vermelha está a morrer?! Ohhh!! A menina vermelha está a morerrrrrr!! – Gritou o elfo

Todos os elfos se aproximaram rapidamente, seguraram nela e elevaram-na a cima das suas cabeças.

- Para a enfermaria!!! – Gritou um deles. Logo os outros todos começaram a dirigir-se para a entrada da cozinha.

Ginny não podia deixar que a levassem para a enfermaria, se não era detenção certa, e a dobrar, por andar a passear fora de horas e por destabilizar os elfos domésticos da cozinha. Sendo assim resolveu gritar o mais alto que podia.

- PAREM!!!!

Ao ouvirem o grito, as criaturas pararam automaticamente.

- Agora ponham-me no chão, por favor! – Pediu. E os elfos obedeceram prontamente.

- Eu não vou morrer! A menos que fique sem comer durante muito mais tempo. Só tenho fome!

- Ah! Então menina vermelha ter fome! Kolly arranjar franguinho à menina vermelha! Franguinhos muito bons!

- Não, não Kolly.. Na verdade eu preferia algo mais leve.. Uma fatia de bolo de chocolate, talvez? – Disse com um sorriso sugestivo.

- Oh! Kolly ir buscar bolo de chocolate para a menina vermelha! – E em segundos, Ginny tinha uma enorme fatia de bolo de chocolate à frente.

Deliciou-se com o maravilhoso bolo e saiu da cozinha o mais rápido possivel, não fossem os elfos acharem que iria morrer porque comeu de mais. Foi em direcção aos dormitórios, silenciosamente, para não ser ouvida.

Era incrivel como a escola era tão diferente durante a noite. Tudo tão silencioso, tudo tão escuro.. Não que fosse muito iluminada durante o dia, mas pelo menos tinha imenso movimento, sempre pessoas a correr de um lado para o outro a conversarem alegremente, de vez em quando assistia-se a uma briga entre casas rivais, muitas delas tendo seu irmão Ron pelo meio, ás quais se juntava um amontoado de alunos à volta a gritar e a encoraja-los a continuar. Até nos corredores mais escondidos sempre havia um ou dois casais a agarrarem-se pelos cantos. Reparando bem, por mais que os corredores fossem escondidos, nunca estavam desertos. Mas á noite o silêncio e a penumbra instalados por todo o castelo provocavam um arrepio pela espinha a cima.

Buuu! – A ruiva deu um pulo e teve que se segurar para não gritar. Inspirou fundo tentando recuperar-se do susto, e controlar a respiração, virou-se e deu de caras com um loiro a sorrir satisfeito.

- Porra Malfoy! O que é que tu queres? Que eu tenha um ataque cardíaco?!

- Não era nada má ideia! Era um Weasley a menos.. O ar ficava mais puro. Mas isso não interessa nada.. Agora diz-me, o que anda a namoradinha nojenta do testa rachada a fazer pelos corredores a uma hora destas?! O fedorento sabe que sais assim durante a noite para passear?! Sabes que pode ser perigoso..Nunca se sabe o que poderás encontrar no meio do escuro.. ou quem..

- Vê lá como é que falas comigo seu loiro aguado!! Não tens nada a ver com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer! E tu?! O que andas a fazer? Nada de muito didáctico, imagino.

- Sabes, para pobre és muito arrebitadinha! Cuidado Weasley.. Não estás a falar com o boi do teu irmão nem com o cara de cicatriz.. Essa coragem que julgas ter não assusta ninguém..

- Para tua informação, Malfoy, ou então não, porque imagino que saibas melhor do que eu até, desde que os aurores espetaram com o teu querido paizinho em Azkaban, que a minha familia anda muito bem financeiramente, já que as qualidades profissionais do meu pai foram, milagrosamente reconhecidas. Ao que parece o teu pai tinha um poder um bocado duvidoso sobre o ministro da magia.. se é que me entendes. – Disse a menina começando a ficar extremamente vermelha.

- É, sei..As noticias vergonhosas são sempre as primeiras que toda a gente tem conhecimento. Pelo menos o meu pai ainda conseguia alguma dignidade para aquele ministério, porque agora ele está tão no fundo do poço como tu e a tua e familia sempre estiveram e sempre vão estar.

- A nossa honestidade sempre nos conseguiu livrar do fundo do poço.. Mesmo quando eramos pobres nunca descemos tão baixo como vocês continuam a descer mesmo sendo tão ricos.

- _Weasleyzinha_, és tão ingénua! Pensas que só porque o teu pai duplicou ou triplicou o ordenado reles com que tu e a tua familia viviam, que são alguém? Lamento dizer-te mas não.. Vocês nunca vão conseguir ter a classe, a inteligência e a influência que um Malfoy sempre possui na sociedade. E sabes porquê? Porque para as pessoas sempre serás aquele ser inferior que mora num chiqueiro com um barril a quem chamas de mãe, com um incompetente amante de trouxas a quem chamas pai e com uma cambada de coelhos pulguentos a quem chamas irmãos! Sempre foi assim e sempre será! Não vai ser um estupido cargo e uns galeões a mais que vão mudar um conceito que tem séculos. – Disse o loiro com um sorriso cinico de canto de boca.

- Hmpf!! Sabes que os Malfoy's não têm nada disso pois até hoje só conseguiram provocar o medo em todos, por causa da ligação com artes das trevas e com aquele-que-não-deve-ser-pronunciado. Por isso digas o que disseres, não passas de uma doninha loira e convencida filho de um comensal louco, despresível e nojento, que neste momento está a pagar por tudo o que fez! Diz-me _Malfoyzinho_, é por ele estar preso que ainda estás em Hogwarts? É que sempre pensei que irias embora antes dos outros todos, mas sem o paizinho para te defender achas-te mais seguro ficar aqui não foi? Não era nada bom descobrirem as tuas ligações com o lado negro neste momento, já que podias prejudicar-te a ti e ainda mais ele.. Pelos vistos o dinheiro não é tudo, não é mesmo? Ele não te salva. Pois o unico que poderia fazer isso era o grande Lucios Malfoy, que felizmente, ele está a apodrecer em Azkaban! – Ginny estava quase a explodir de raiva.

- Cuidado com as palavras, Weasley.. Nunca se sabe o que poderá vir a acontecer se não tiveres cuidado com o que dizes e a quem o dizes. É melhor não te meteres nesses assuntos ou podes vir a pagar bem caro..

- Era suposto ser uma ameaça, Malfoy?! Não estás nas melhores situações para isso..

- Entende como quiseres.. Mas não vais ter sempre o namoradinho Potter para salvar o dia, por isso vê como falas..

- Lamento desiludir-te mas não tenho medo de ti.

O loiro aproximou-se e falou baixinho ao ouvido dela - Se calhar devias ter. Nem te passa o que me ensinaram a fazer durante estes anos todos.. – e dizendo isto, virou as costas, mas antes de andar voltou-se para ela de novo – Ah, e para tua informação, eu sou monitor, por isso posso andar no corredor a esta hora, ao contrário de ti, que não tens autorização, presumo.. Vai dormir, vai.. Pelo menos isso não custa dinheiro. - E desapareceu no meio da escuridão, deixando para trás uma ruiva a tremer de raiva. Ficou a olhar por instantes para o sitio onde antes estava o loiro e depois seguiu o seu caminho, profundamente irritada.

"Este Malfoy ainda vai pagar por tudo o que diz de mim e da minha familia! Ai que ódio! Como é que ele consegue ser tão desagradável? Mesmo na situação em que está continua tão ou mais convencido! Qualquer dia rebenta de tão inchado que é! Só porque é rico.. hmpf! Grande coisa! De que adianta ter dinheiro se lhe falta tudo o resto? Ai odeio-o! Odeio-o com todas as minhas forças!!"

- Gin?! O que estás a fazer fora da cama? – Alguém a tirou dos seus pensamentos, quando entrou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Harry?! Ahm.. Eu fui à cozinha.. Estava com fome..

- À cozinha..

- Sim, Harry, à cozinha!

- E porque não foste jantar?

- Porque estava a falar com a Sarah e acabamos por adormecer as duas.

- E porque é que não te vi durante o dia todo? E porque estás tão vermelha e chateada?

- Mas isto é algum interrogatório?

- Não, Gin, mas como teu namorado tenho o direito de saber o que andas a fazer.

- Ah Harry! Queres saber? Já sou bem grandinha para ter gente a controlar-me.

- Mas não é para te controlar! É só porque eu não quero que te aconteça alguma coisa de mal!

- Harry! Eu não sou de porcelana! E se precisasse de protecção, comprava um cão e não arranjava um namorado! E queres saber mais? Vou dormir! Boa noite!

- Mas Gin!

- Sem mas Harry! Xau! – E dizendo isto, subiu as escadas em direcção ao dormitório.

Entrou no quarto aos tropeções enquanto deitava fumo pelas orelhas e resmungava sozinha. Acabou por acordar a amiga que até ao momento dormia profundamente.

- Gin, porque não estás a dormir?! – Não obteve qualquer resposta. A ruiva continuava a resmungar. – Gin! O que se passa?! Pareces uma barata tonta!

- Aquele trasgo albino convencido! Estou farta dele! Que estupido! Já não posso com ele! Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim comigo? E o Harry? Quem pensa que é para me controlar como se eu fosse um animal de estimação? Estou farta deles! F-a-r-t-a!!!

- Quem? O que aconteceu? E o que tem o Harry?

- Fui à cozinha porque estava com fome, e encontrei o Malfoy no meio do corredor à vinda para cá! É tão estupido! Disse-me com cada coisa! E ainda me ameaçou! "Nem te passa o que me ensinaram a fazer durante estes anos todos!" – imitou na voz arrastada do loiro. – E como se não bastasse, quando entrei no salão comunhal, encontrei o Harry, que se acha no direito de me pedir satisfações! Ai estou farta que pensem que sou uma peça de cristal prestes a partir-se pela mais minima coisa mas eu não sou! Sou muito mais forte do que todos pensam e sei me defender muito melhor do que imaginam!

- Então foi um encontro nocturno com o Malfoy que te fez ficar assim? Tens bom gosto sim senhor! E sabes perfeitamente que o Harry só se preocupa assim contigo porque gosta mesmo de ti.

- Mas o que é que tu estás para aí a dizer?! O Malfoy é o ser mais despresível que já conheci!! E se o Harry se preocupasse em se pentear quando acorda, o mundo e eu estariamos muito melhores!

- Ok Gin, Ok.. Mas que o Malfoy é lindo, ai isso é! E tem um corpo..

- Sarah, pára! Que nojo!! O Malfoy?! Nunca na vida! Bah! Nem que ele fosse o único homem à face da terra eu teria alguma coisa com ele!

- Gin, eu não disse que ias ter alguma coisa com ele.. Eu só disse que ele era lindo.. Mas se já estás a pensar nisso..

- Sarah! Tu és louca! Sabes que mais? Vou dormir antes que vomite, e se fosse a ti fazia o mesmo!

- Estava a ver que não dizias isso! – Disse a morena deitando-se debaixo dos cobertores – Gin.. – Disse passado alguns minutos.

- Sim, Sarah.. – Respondeu a ruiva com uma voz sonolenta.

- Obrigado por me teres ouvido a bocado, e desculpa por não te ter contado do meu namoro com o Blaise..

- Sabes que podes sempre contar comigo.. E não tens que pedir desculpas, eu entendo as tuas razões, mas para a próxima podes confiar em mim..

- Eu sei, Gin, eu sei..

E voltaram a adormecer novamente, agora cada uma na sua cama.

OºoºOºoºOººD/GººOºoºOºoºO

- Gin, acorda! – Disse Sarah – Hoje é o passeio a Hogsmead..

- Tenho sono. Não quero ir! – Disse Ginny com o seu mau humor matinal. Odiava que a acordassem. Ainda para mais num Sábado tão cedo.

- Mas Gin.. Está um dia tão lindo.. E estamos à espera da visita à semanas!

- Está bem, já vou! – E dizendo isto espreguiçou-se e levantou-se, indo em direcção á casa-de-banho. Tomou um banho demorado, arranjou-se vagarosamente, e desceu com Sarah. Encontrou Harry na mesa do pequeno-almoço e sentou-se na frente dele e de Ron.

- Bom dia Ron! – Cumprimentou, ignorando completamente o moreno.

- Bom dia maninha.. Ahm..Ouvi dizer que andas-te a passear na noite passada pela escola..

- O serviço coruja anda a trabalhar tão rápido assim por Hogwarts ou a fonte das tuas informações é uma criatura sem penas? – Disse lançando um olhar significativo a Harry, que percebeu.

- Olha Gin, eu não contei por mal e sim porque eu preocupo-me contigo.. Chegas-te tão perturbada ontem à noite. Sabes que eu não gosto de te ver assim!

- Harry, eu sei que por ti, ficava com o maxilar deslocado de tanto rir, mas eu não estou sempre a rir só porque tu queres! E eu não gosto que me controlem, já te disse!

- Tudo bem Gin, desculpa..

- Ok, Harry. Passou.

Continuaram a comer enquanto conversavam. O humor de Ginny foi melhorando gradualmente durante a refeição e a caminhada até às carruagens que os levariam até à vila. As carruagens davam para quatro pessoas. A ruiva dividiu a sua com Harry, Sarah e o irmão.

- Ron, porque é que a Hermione não veio? – perguntou a ruiva

- Não sei.. ela anda muito estranha.. hoje de manhã fui chama-la para perguntar o que é que se passava para ela não querer vir.. nem a cheguei a ver porque levei com um sapato na cabeça, e ela não me respondeu!

- Estranho, a Hermione mantem sempre a calma.

- Pois, por isso achei estranho! E ontem só porque comentei que ela tinha uma borbulha na testa, ela primeiro, ficou branca, depois vermelha, e em seguida chamou-me insensivel e imaturo e saiu a correr.. a chorar e não a vi mais o dia todo! Será que me deu com o sapato por causa disso?? Não era razão para tanto! Eu nem me ri muito.. Aliás podia ter sido bem pior. Já que aquilo estava péssimo mesmo!

- Ahahah! Ron eu acho que só tu é que não percebes o que ela tem!

- O que é que ela tem afinal?!

- O mesmo que tu tens!

- E diz- me lá "irmãzinha psicobruxa", qual é o meu diagnóstico?

- Irmãozinho, ambos sofrem de paixonite aguda! Essa doença costuma atacar pessoas de sexos diferentes, ou iguais, depende.. e é muito comum nesta idade.

- Mas o que é que estás para aí a dizer? Paixonite? Que ideia ridicula!

- Não! Que ideia! – Comentou Sarah a rir.

- Pois não! – Disse Ron totalmente vermelho.

- Ron, adimite, tu e a Hermione gostam um do outro!

- Por Merlin! Que horror! Quer dizer.. não é horror.. é só que eu..

- Tu..

- Eu.. Ah não me chateiem! Era só o que me faltava ter vocês três contra mim!

- Ninguém está contra ti! Só te estamos a ajudar a auto-descobrir!

- Mas eu conheço-me muito bem! Cada partezinha minha.

- Nota-se! Admite que gostas dela! – Desta vez foi o Harry a falar.

- Não gosto!

- Gostas! Já todos notaram! Adimite se és homem!

- Harry, claro que ele não é homem! Até de aranhas ele tem medo! – disse Ginny.

- Ah! Eu queria ver se tivesses sido quase comida por um montão delas maiores que tu, se gostavas delas..

- Mas tu tens medo das mais pequenininhas!

- Não é medo! Só não gosto delas porque têm mais patas do que têm os bichos normalmente!

- Sei! És um covarde!

- Não sou!

- És sim! Nem és capaz de admitir que gostas da Mione! Tens medo dela, é isso?

- Claro que não? É só que.. que..

- Que..

- Olhem chegamos!!

- Salvo pela chegada.. – Comentou Harry dando uma gargalhada.

Sairam das carruagens, Harry e Ginny foram para um lado, Sarah foi ter com umas amigas e Ron foi à Dedosmel. Harry e Ginny iam em direcção ao Três Vassoras, quando foram interrompidos, novamente por uma voz arrastada.

- Ora ora.. Quem eu fui encontrar por aqui!

- Malfoy, nem venhas! Não estou com a minima paciência para te aturar! – Disse Ginny irritada.

- Então ruiva?! Ontem durante o nosso encontro nocturno não me tratas-te assim!

- Encontro nocturno?! – Perguntou Harry olhando para a riuva.

- Harry, não é nada disso que estás para aí a pensar!

- Oh ruiva! Não me digas que não lhe contas-te que estives-te comigo! Que feio! Mentir assim ao namorado! Pensei que Gryffindores não mentiam! Muito feio da tua parte!

- Malfoy, cala-te! E não me chames ruiva! Eu odeio-te!

- Mas porque estás assim minha cabecinha vermelha?! Já não gostas de mim? Pensei que depois de ontem..

- Malfoy para de mentir! – Gritou Ginny.

- Mentir? Nega que estives-te comigo ontem à noite! Vá lá!

- Estive, mas sabes muito bem que não..

- Ah! Vês Potter.. Ela acabou de admitir!

- Gin, nunca pensei que me fizesses isto! Ainda para mais com o Malfoy! – Gritou Harry totalmente vermelho de raiva, e indo embora.

- Harry não acredites nele! – pediu ela suplicante

- Oh o Potter está nervoso! Porquê? Ah já sei! Porque passou de "testa rachada" para "testa enfeitada"! Ahahahah! Não te preocupes, assim em vez de seres famoso pelo teu heroísmo passas a ser mais famoso ainda por seres um heroi cornudo! – disse o loiro bem alto para o moreno ouvir.

- Malfoy, seu filho da p! Ainda te vais arrepender do que estás a dizer! Não sabes com quem te estás a meter!

- Cuidado com as palavras Weasley! Não estás a falar com gente do teu nível.. Devias-me agradecer! Livrei-te do cicatriz!

- Do meu nível! Tenho muito mais principios que tu! Tu não tens escrupulos Malfoy! Como és capaz de ser assim!

- Assim como Weasley? Eu simplesmente tenho poder para fazer o que quero e com quem quero.. – gabou-se o Malfoy na sua pose altiva.

- Poder não é tudo Malfoy! Se continuares assim vais acabar sozinho no mundo. Nunca ninguém te vai amar, só vão estar contigo pelo teu dinheiro!

- Amor, Weasley? Amor é para os fracos como tu.. Eu sou um Malfoy, e Malfoy's não amam, Malfoy's não sentem! Isso é uma das muitas diferenças entre Malfoy's e Weasley's.. Nós conseguimos manter sempre a cabeça num objectivo e alcançamos sempre o que queremos sem pensar em sentimentos. São coisas superficiais que só atrapalham em tudo..

- Pois, eu digo-te, um dia vais sentir! Um dia vais querer que te amem, um dia vais querer amar e não vais conseguir.. Sabes porquê? Porque nunca ninguém te amou! Nem a tua mãe, nem o teu pai, nem ninguém! Porque eles só se importam com o dinheiro com a imagem e com o futuro que tu vais dar ao nome da família.. A única coisa que eles querem é que tu mantenhas tudo como sempre foi, que aumentes a fortuna e o prestigio.. E só fazes o que fazes, só estragas a felicidade dos outros porque nunca foste feliz! Porque tens inveja dos outros que têm um pingo de felicidade..Vais ser sempre aquela pessoa fria e arrogante de quem vão sempre todos fugir! E no fim, vais acabar sozinho! SOZINHO! – E dizendo isto virou costas e foi-se embora, deixando para trás um loiro extremamente chateado.

- Mas quem ela pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Eu posso ter o que quiser! Eu tenho poder! Eu vou ser sempre superior a tudo e todos porque eu quero, posso e mando! E não preciso que gostem de mim.. Não preciso de ninguém! Eu sou um Malfoy!! – disse o loiro irritado.

Começou a caminhar até ao Três Vassouras, para se encontrar com os seus amigos armários.

"Bem, ao menos isto tudo serviu-me de alguma coisa! O "santo Potter" ficou muito em baixo! Mesmo como eu gosto de o ver.. E é bem feito para aquela nogentinha feiosa! Embora eu ache que eles formam o casal perfeito.. Mas como eles estavam felizes e eu não gosto deles, prefiro vê-los assim.. É sem dúvida muito melhor..!"

- Hey, Malfoy! Olha só para aquele! Está aqui à 15 minutos e já despejou 7 canecas de cerveja amanteigada! Coitado.. está mesmo mal! – Disse Crabe, quando viu o loiro entrar no bar.

- Deve estar! Afinal eu acabei com o namoro dele com a pobretona da Weasley! Deviam ter visto a cara dele! É heroi mas fica assim por uma rapariga.. Amor é para os fracos! E o cicatriz é fraco..

Draco dirigiu-se até ao moreno, que estava sentado no balcão com 8 canecas vazias á frente e uma cheia na mão.

- Olha o testa rachada a afundar-se na bebida porque a namoradinha o traiu.. comigo!!!

- Vai-te catar Malfoy! Deixa-me em paz! – disse o moreno com a voz arrastada por causa da bebida.

- Calma Potter! É só para veres que faças o que fizeres, eu ganho sempre! Podes ser o heroi da sociedade, mas contra mim nunca vais poder nada.

- Malfoy, és um prevertido!

- Obrigado pelo elogio! Já me disseram.. E tu Potter, és um retardado que se arma em heroi só porque foi alvo de uma enorme sorte! Tu és nada Potter! Um simples idiota que acredita que é heroi só porque as pessoas dizem.. Nem uma mulher és capaz de prender a ti!

- Estás a abusar Malfoy..

- Ui! o Potter está a tentar mostrar que é corajoso? És vergonhoso..

- Eu avisei! – Disse o moreno enquanto se levantava a cambalear. Chegou-se ao pé do loiro e deu um soco no nariz dele. Malfoy foi projectado contra o balcão, mas logo ficou direito e retribuiu o soco de Harry na cara dele. Porém este caiu e não voltou a endireitar-se, devido à bebedeira. Draco sorriu, limpou o pouco sangue que tinha do nariz e saiu do bar em direcção às carruagens. 30 minutos depois estava de volta à escola. Desceu até às masmorras e deitou-se para descansar, adormecendo pouco tempo depois, satisfeito.

OºoºOºoºOººD/GººOºoºOºoºO

Após procurar o namorado por toda a vila, Ginny entrou no Três Vassouras e deparou-se com Harry esparramado no meio do chão a rir à gargalhada e com a mão na cara. A ruiva correu até ele.

- Harry! O que aconteceu? Porque estás esparramado no meio do chão?

- Gin! Meu amor! Sabes o que aconteceu?? O Malfoy bateu-me! Ahahah! Mas eu bati-lhe primeiro no nariz e ele voou porta fora! Parti-lhe o nariz! Mas ele voltou cá dentro e ia-me bater mais mas eu dei-lhe um pontapé no estômago e depois parti-lhe uma garrafa na cabeça! Eu espanquei-o e ele só me acertou uma vez!! Mas eu estou bem! Ahahah!

- O quê Harry? Andas-te à porrada com o Malfoy? Tu estás bebado!!

- Sim! Por causa de ti!! Ah! Não estou nada! Hey! Lembrei! Gin, porque é que me traíste? Porque ele é loiro? Se é por isso eu pinto o cabelo cor de palha! Gin! Tu és como os cavalos!!

- O quê??

- És!! Gostas de palha!!!Ahahahah!! Por isso é que me trocas-te!! Ahahah és uma cavala!!

- Harry eu não te troquei! Ele mentiu! – Disse ela tentando levanta-lo.

- Gin! Larga-me! Não me toques! Vai ter com o Malfoy, vai!

- Mas Harry..

- Vai Gin! Ah! E está tudo acabado entre nós!

- Mas Harry! Tu não sabes o que dizes! Tu estás bebado!

- Estou bebado mas não gosto de ser corno manso!! Por isso esquece-me!

- Ainda te vais arrepender!

- Nunca! Tu é que te vais arrepender por trocares um moreno de olhos verdes lindo, por um loiro deslavado!

- Harry tu não estás bem! Queres saber? Fartei-me de ti e dessa tua mania de não me deixares falar! Fica aí a rastejar no chão que é onde estás bem! – Disse a ruiva muito chateada indo embora.

- Rastejar no chão dá-me mais honra do que ser corno! – Gritou o moreno enquanto ela abria a porta do bar.

Ginny foi até às carruagens muito irritada. Não acreditava que o seu namoro com Harry tinha acabado de uma maneira tão estupida. Porque é que ele nunca a ouvia? Porque é que ele nunca a deixava explicar-se? Porque é que ele acreditava sempre mais nos outros, ao ponto de preferir acreditar no seu pior inimigo do que nela? Era demais! Ela sempre odiara que a controlassem, que quisessem mandar nela, nunca deixou os seus irmãos fazerem isso e ia deixar um namorado? Não! Não mesmo! Estava farta do Harry e da sua mania de super-protecção. Por mais que gostasse dele, gostava muito mais da sua independência. E se lhe perguntassem se estava triste, ela diria que, afinal nem estava tanto assim, que no fundo o que sentia era alivio e liberdade novamente. Não conseguia chorar se quer. Talvez não amasse mesmo o moreno, como lhe havia dito a amiga. Talvez não soubesse ainda o que era realmente o amor. Talvez o que sentia por Harry fosse só uma enorme vontade de poder ter ao seu lado o heroi do mundo mágico, ou apenas um fascinio pelo menino que sobreviveu, como todas as meninas de Hogwarts sentiam, ou a admiração que toda a papulação sentia. Pelos vistos tinha andado enganada quanto aos seus sentimentos até ao seu 5º ano.Fosse o que fosse, não estava a sofrer tanto com o fim do namoro como sempre pensou que iria sofrer. Era como se o encanto tivesse desaparecido a partir do momento em que começaram a namorar ou a partir do momento em que as discuções e as desconfianças começaram. Mas, apesar de tudo não estava arrependida, isto tudo tinha servido para ela se livrar da sua obsessão pelo menino que sobreviveu, o que para ela era um enorme alivio. Ironicamente até agradecia ao Malfoy por a ter ajudado a descobrir tudo isto e a por um fim na sua relação, embora lamentasse a maneira como acabou. Afinal sentia um grande carinho por Harry e não queria perdê-lo como amigo. Agora ia começar de novo, iria esperar pelo seu verdadeiro amor. Ela tinha a certeza de que ele iria aparecer algum dia, afinal, todos têm direito a viver um grande amor durante a sua vida, o segredo está em saber aproveita-lo e ser feliz, e definitivamente, o dela não era Harry Potter.

E foi com estes pensamentos que chegou ao castelo, que se deitou e que adormeceu.

_**Fim do 2º capitulo..**_

_**N/A.:** E aqui terminou o namoro da Ginny e do Harry.. Fui rápida até! Espero que gostem do capitulo. Ele ficou bem grandinho! _

_Esqueci-me de exclarecer no inicio da fic que a Ginny está no 5º ano e o Draquinho, o Harry e os restantes estão no 6º. A fic não segue a ordem dos livros, já que o 6º livro saiu à imenso tempo e não tem nada a ver com ela._

_Quero agradecer aos reviews, que foram pouquinhos, mas que gostei muito! Vou responder a cada um._

_Revisem este capitulozinho sim? Eu realmente gostava de saber se estão a gostar da fic e o que acham da ideia.. Era um enorme motivação para mim, e é um gesto tão simples! Há que haver solidariedade entre leitores e autoresP_

_**BjnhZ**_


	3. Reacções

**Capítulo 3 - Reacções**

Na manhã seguinte, Ginny acordou muito cedo.

Estranhou não a terem acordado quando a visita a Hogsmead terminou, ou mesmo para ir jantar. Sarah sempre a acordava para as refeições. De qualquer maneira, andava mesmo a precisar de umas horas de sono a mais.

Levantou-se, ficou largos minutos no banho, tentando por as ideias em ordem.

Agora que pensava, não ficava admirada por a terem deixado ficar a dormir. A ruiva devia ser o assunto do momento. Já todos deviam saber da nova novela de Hogwarts: O heroi, que vive para a sua amada, atraiçoado por ela com o seu pior inimigo. E quem vai sair de cabeça erguida nesta história? O heroi, claro, que mesmo corno, é visto como um mártir. Afinal, mais uma vez, o mundo desabou em cima do pobre Harry Potter. Claro que todos vão ficar do lado dele e não da namorada nojenta, capaz de tal atrocidade.

O dia prometia. Aliás, os próximos tempos prometiam ser "fantásticos"!

Saíu do banho e verificou que as meninas ainda dormiam. Apressou-se a descer para o Salão Principal, para tomar o pequeno almoço.

Só dois alunos hufflepuff se encontravam já na respectiva mesa. Os olhares dirigidos a ela não foram lá muito amigaveis.

" Está confirmado! Já todos sabem! Se já não estivessem a comer, esses aí já me tinham comido viva! Ainda bem que ainda é cedo! – pensou tentando ignorar os olhares que lhe eram dirigidos - Melhor mesmo despachar-me antes que isto encha."

A bruxa sentou-se e comeu rapidamente. Quanto mais rápido saísse dali, menos ameaças de morte receberia. Acabou o seu pequeno-almoço e saiu do Salão Principal. Como era domingo, o castelo ainda se encontrava em silêncio, também devido às horas. Resolveu que ficaria no castelo, já que estava um dia bonito. Mesmo sendo quase Inverno e o clima estivesse frio, o sol brilhava, o que, certamente levaria todos os alunos para o exterior. Assim, andou até à biblioteca.. Ficaria lá até que todos almoçassem, depois ia buscar comida à cozinha (sem comida é que não!!) e logo decidia onde passar a tarde. Hogwarts era enorme e ela conhecia muitos sitios onde ficar sem que ninguém a incomodasse.

Como tinha imaginado, a biblioteca estava vazia. Mesmo assim procurou um canto mais escondido e ficou por lá. Precisava mesmo de meter a matéria em dia e aproveitou. Durante toda a manhã entraram poucas pessoas na biblioteca, mas não a viram. Quando chegou a hora de almoço, os poucos alunos que lá estavam foram almoçar, e ela permaneceu ali.

Quando lhe pareceu que o almoço já tinha terminado, esgueirou-se até à cozinha. No caminho encontrou alguns primeiranistas, nada que não desse conta sozinha. Os elfos deram-lhe um monte de comida, que ela embrulhou em panos e guardanapos e encolheu para levar no bolso. Fome já não teria pelo resto do dia. Decidiu que ia para uma sala que conhecia na torre da ala este. Aquela torre não era usada. De certeza que ninguém conhecia as maravilhas que havia ali. Também, de certeza que mais ninguém tinha uns irmãos iguaizinhos como os dela que lhe ensinavam coisas muito interessantes e úteis.

Quem passasse veria somente um corredor cheio de tapeçarias, mas definitivamente aquele corredor era algo mais.

Parou em frente a uma das tapeçarias, onde dois bruxos e duas bruxas pareciam conversar harmoniozamente. Afastou-a e carregou numa das pedras que formavam a parede. Do outro lado do corredor abriu-se uma passagem. Quando a ruiva entrou, esta fechou-se, e ela subiu as escadas em caracol que estavam à sua frente. As escadas levaram-na a um alçapão que se abria no teto, onde ela entrou para uma sala no cimo da torre. Era redonda. As paredes e o teto formavam uma cupula toda em vidro tranparente. No chão havia um tapete redondo e ao meio 4 sofás, cada um com o brazão e as cores de cada casa de Hogwarts. Dali tinha-se uma vista privilegiada sobre o castelo, o lago, os jardins e a floresta proíbida, assim como do céu. De fora a torre era como todas as outras, de pedra.

Ginny sentou-se na cadeira de Godric Gryffindor e tentou pôr os seu pensamentos em ordem.

Ia ser tremendamente complicado, mas ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que enfrentar toda a gente, só não se sentia preparada, ainda. Primeiro ia analizar o ambiente, tentar perceber quem acreditava nela e quem ia ficar do seu lado. A única pessoa que ela tinha a certeza que ia estar ao lado dela para tudo, era Sarah. O Ron, embora fosse seu irmão, acreditava mais no Harry do que no resto da população mundial. Hermione era mais sensata, embora pretencesse ao trio, não devia ficar contra a ruiva. O resto da escola, a maioria deveria estar a favor do menino que sobreviveu. Afinal, todos odiavam o Malfoy, e quem se juntasse ao Malfoy ia ser odiado igualmente.

"Pensando nele, como será que os alunos estão a reagir com ele? Não que eu ache que ele se importe com o que os outros pensam, nada disso, mas não deve ser fácil. Nem sei que bicho me mordeu ontem para pensar que estava agradecida por ele ter posto um fim no meu namoro com o Harry. Esta história só me vai complicar a vida. Vai estar tudo contra mim! Maldito Malfoy! Estragou-me a vida! E isto é só o começo.. Quero ver quando começar a receber cartas da familia inteira, que não é o que se pode chamar de pequena, a pedir explicações. Nem quero pensar! Vou ser deserdada... Bem, também não tenho muito para herdar e o pouco que há vai ser a dividir por sete..Embora o pai ganhe consideravelmente melhor agora.. Ainda assim.. Bom não interessa.. Esta parte não importa muito.. Mas vou ser a ovelha negra no meio de tantos ruivos! E o pior é que fiquei com a fama e nem tive proveito nenhum.. A vida pode ser muito injusta mesmo.. Já estou a divagar por caminhos que não devia! Onde já se viu.. Partidos do Malfoy! Aquele rato loiro deslavado.. Ai que ódio!"

_**Do outro lado do castelo..**_

Um Draco Malfoy acordou bem disposto, a pensar na desgraça do Potter e da Weasley. Foi muitissimo engraçado vê-los tão em baixo e tão chateados um com o outro. Mereciam sofrer! Ele por se achar o heroi e fazer todos achar o mesmo, ela porque era uma Weasley e os Weasley's não mereciam nem o pouco que tinham.

Assim que saíu do dormitório ouviu um grito, e conhecendo a voz, resolveu apressar-se para o pequeno almoço. Não estava com vontade de aturar a histérica da Pansy logo de manhã. Não havia ouvidos nem cabeça que aguentasse, por maior que fosse o bom humor. Humor esse que foi piorando gradualmente, com os cochichos nos corredores que paravam quando ele passava. Gostava de ser o centro das atenções, mas não gostava que falassem dele assim e estava a ficar muito irritado com isso.

Era uma sorte o seu pai estar preso, senão a esta hora certamente que já sabia do escândalo e Draco teria muito trabalho para explicar que era um plano. Lucio conhecia bem o filho, e sabia que Draco não podia ver uma rapariga bonita. Nunca se importou e sempre se sentiu orgulhoso com a "masculinidade" do filho, mas um caso com uma Weasley não era bom para o nome da familia.

Lucio Malfoy já estava preso à cinco meses. Fora apanhado pelos aurores no último ataque ao ministério.Ele não fazia ideia do porquê de eles se terem ido meter na toca do lobo. Tinha sido muita imprudência, da qual nenhum comensal escapou. Foram todos apanhados e presos. Para Draco não era grande problema. Desde esse dia sentia-se mais à vontade e, de certa forma, livre.

Mesmo sendo seu pai, Lucio nunca o tratara como tal. Nunca tinha recebido um elogio ou uma palavra de conforto ou que o encorajasse a seguir em frente. Tudo eram obrigações, o seu passado fora uma obrigação, o seu presente era uma o brigação, o futuro era uma obrigação, toda a sua vida era uma obrigação. Sempre se diz que as pessoas não sentem falta do que nunca tiveram. Era o acontecia com o jovem bruxo. Tinha-se tornado frio, calculista, sem escrúpulos. Uma cópia do pai. Herdou toda a personalidade que um Malfoy deve ter, e sentia orgulho nisso. Para ele era a única coisa boa que herdara de Lucio. O sobrenome. O sobrenome que era conhecido por todos e de que se orgulhava. O sobrenome que tinha tornado a sua infância tão vazia e tão cheia de responsabiliades. Sempre teve a educação que um rei deve ter. Regras de etiqueta, formas de se defender, de se comportar diante da sociedade e de acordo com o nível a que pertencia. Só isso. Nada de sentimentos, nada de demonstrações de carinho, afecto, só deveres e frieza por parte dos que o rodeavam. Daí a sua personalidade, a maneira como agia consigo e com os outros.

Achava-se superior a todos, despresava todas as pessoas que estavam a baixo dele, ou seja, todas. Fazia sempre questão de mostrar que tinha dinheiro e que era melhor que qualquer um. Ansiava poder, e não lhe agradava ter que servir um ser defeituoso, que nem nariz tinha, o resto da sua vida, e até morrer por ele. Ele queria que o servissem a ele, que morressem por ele, e não o contrário. Porém, o seu futuro já estava formulado e ele nem sonhava ir contra essa decisão.

Amor? Sentimento para os fracos, para quem não tinha mais nada com o que se preocupar. Sentimentalismos só atrapalhavam, só desviavam as pessoas de concretizar os seus objectivos. A única pessoa por quem ele tinha sentido algo mais que interesse era a sua mãe, que embora possuídora de uma imensa frieza, era a única que sempre demonstrou preocupação e carinho por ele.

Tomou o paqueno almoço debaixo de todos os olhares curiosos e raivosos sobre si. Olhou para a mesa dos Gryffindor e não viu a Weasley.

"Coitada. Aquela coisa pobre com cabelos berrantes e chamativos deve estar escondida num canto perdida de choro por ter perdido o grande amor da sua vida. Só espero que se afogue em lágrimas! O mundo ficava logo mais leve."

Naquele dia não houve aulas com os Gryffindors. Menos mal, não estava com a minima vontade de aturar os bonzinhos. Já bastavam os "amiguinhos" da sua casa fingirem que ele nem existia, o que o enervava profundamente, juntando Pansy, que simplesmente, não o largava.

- Mas porquê Draquinho? Han? Porquê? Estou gorda? Talvez magra.. É o cabelo? O meu loiro é muito mais bonito do que o ruivo! Já não beijo bem? Fala Draquinhooooo!! – dizia uma Pansy chorosa.

- Cala-te de uma vez por todas Parkinson! Já não te posso ouvir! – Draco começava a perder a paciência. Já estavam a meia hora naquilo.

- Mas Draquinho, eu mereço, no minimo, uma explicação por esta traição! – afirmou, convictamente.

- Eu não devo explicações a ninguém, muito menos a ti! Qunado é que vais perceber que eu não te consigo aturar mais? Acabou Pansy. – disse o loiro decidido.

- Não pode! Tu amas-me! Tu sempre me amas-te!

- Eu não amo ninguém! E se isso algum dia acontecesse, tu não ias ser a sortuda, com certeza.

- Podes negar, mas eu sei! – disse com uma expressão zangada - Tu sempre me amas-te, sempre voltas-te para mim e eu sempre estive aqui, sempre te esperei. E sei que um dia vamos casar, vamos ter um Draquizinho Junior e vamos viver felizes para sempre na nossa mansão em Wiltshire! Ou em Marselha, também pode ser em Veneza.. Ou então.. – dizia Pansy agora com um ar sonhador.

- Pansy, está na hora de procurares outro homem para fazeres isso tudo porque eu não quero viver contigo o resto da vida, nem correr o risco de ter filhos que podem sair feios como tu. Estou FARTO de ti! Por isso é melhor ires-te embora e fingires que eu morri! Sabes que te podes arrepender, e muito se não fizeres já o que estou a mandar. Eu acabo com a tua vida perfeita e cor-de-rosa, tu sabes que eu sou capaz. – ameaçou.

- Pronto, eu compreendo. Estás confuso! Eu vou-te deixar pensar durante um bocado e depois perdôo-te pelo que me disses-te. Mas só porque eu sei que és louco pela perfeição aqui! – exclamou com um grande sorriso, fazendo sinal para si mesma.

Draco bufou e saiu do salão comunhal. Já não aguentava a menina. Era histérica, materialista e vivia no seu mundo cor-de-rosa, rodeada de pessoas cheias de sorrisos para ela, mas que a detestavam. Era popular, mas só porque tinham uma relação. O trato era esse, ela tinha a popularidade e ele tinha sempre uma menina disponível para ele. O problema é que ele estava realmente farto dos ataques, das conversas, dos beijos, de tudo, o que vinha dela. Nunca foi fiel, e nunca tratou de esconder, a Pansy é que fingia que não sabia, mas na verdade, ela sabia sempre com quem ele saía, todos sabiam! Mas mesmo assim, ela estava sempre lá, disponível para ele fazer o que quisesse, para no fim, ele manda-la fora, com se fosse o ser mais despresível que existia. Ela não se importava, nenhuma se importava. Era só ele estalar os dedos para elas correrem até ele. Nenhuma perdia a chance de ficar com Draco Malfoy. Rico, lindo, com boas influências, de família nobre e popular, era o sonho de qualquer uma e ele sabia, e fazia questão de aproveitar ao máximo. No fim, era sempre o mesmo. Um jogo de interesses que acabava sempre da mesma forma.

Draco foi para o exterior. Andou um pouco pelos terrenos perto do lago e acabou por se sentar na sua margem. O sol já se punha. Nem ele soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali, mas perdeu o jantar. Levantou-se e caminhou até às masmorras. O salão comunhal estava lotado, mas ninguém deu por ele. O loiro subiu até ao seu dormitório e deitou-se, adormecendo logo em seguida.

**..:::.:::.:::.:::...D/G...:::.:::.:::.:::..**

O sol entrou pela janela, banhando todo o aposento. Ginny acordou e espreguiçou-se. Estava bem disposta e pronta para o que viria. No dia anterior pôs os pensamentos em ordem e chegou à conclusão que não iria figir, afinal onde andava a coragem que orgulhava a sua casa? Começou a vestir-se. As suas colegas de quarto começaram a acordar.

- Bom dia! – disse ela sorridente.

- Gin! Onde andas-te ontem? – perguntou Sarah, sonolenta.

- Devia estar com a cobra do Malfoy! – disse Lyne, cinicamente.

- Não, agora que o Harry descobriu, vai procurar outro! Afinal agora perdeu a emoção toda! – disse Nancy, e riram as duas.

- Vá lá, meninas, não digam isso! Gin, eu não te culpo. Se o Malfoy deixasse eu bem que tirava uma casquinha. – Amy disse maliciosamente.

- É..ele é perfeito! Com aquele cabelo, e os olhos, e o corpo! – Liz sonhava acordada.

- Mas eu não traí o Harry! Eu era incapaz de fazer isso com ele! – Disse indignada.

- É o que dizem todas. Mas a verdade é que fazem todas o mesmo.

- Fala por ti Nancy! Não tenho culpa que sejas uma cabra, mas não me compares a ti!

- Não sou eu que estou mal falada pela escola inteira!

- E não fui eu que fui apanhada na casa de banho com o Jonh enquanto anadava com o Justin..

Nancy fuzilou-a com o olhar, virou costas e saíu com Lyne.

Oh, meninas stressadas hein! – comentou Liz.

É elas têm inveja porque sempre foram deslocadas e ninguém gosta delas! – disse Sarah.

- Pois, mas eu não tenho que aturar as crises existênciais dos outros! Elas não são nada nem ninguém para falar da minha vida. Não têm moral para isso. Afinal, são conhecidas por serem as putas da escola! – disse Ginny indignada.

- Não ligues Gin – confortou Sarah – elas não merecem.

A ruiva sorriu – É.. vamos descer! Estou morta de fome!

- Ah mas tu vais-nos contar essa a história todinha!

- Não há muito para contar, mas eu conto o que se passou. No outro dia...

As quatro meninas desceram para o pequeno almoço. Antes de entrarem no salão principal, Ginny respirou fundo e tomou coragem. Á primeira vista, quando passou pela porta, as opiniões dividiam-se. Houve gente a cochichar quando a viram e outros que nem ligaram. Sentou-se no sítio do costume. Harry e Ron levantaram-se assim que a viram, Hermione ficou. A ruiva observou o seu irmão a afastar-se com um olhar triste.

- Gin, não ligues. Ele vai chegar à conclusão que tu não tens nada com o Malfoy.

- Eu sei Mi, não esperava que ele entendesse. O Harry acha que o traí, o Ron concorda com ele. Sempre foi assim e sempre será. O que magoa é o facto de ele preferir acreditar no Harry em vez de acreditar em mim, que sou irmã dele.

- Deixa, ele vai perceber que tu não tens culpa.

- Pois, mas aí pode ser tarde de mais.

- Eu sei que tu o vais perdoar. Eras incapaz de não o fazer!

- Veremos.. O que ele está a fazer é horrivel.

- Ele no fundo preocupa-se contigo. És a irmã mais nova e ele é o único Weasley além de ti, em Hogwarts. Ele só te quer proteger. Ainda mais depois do incidente do primeiro ano.

- Estranha maneira de o demonstrar. Atribuir as culpas de tudo o que acontece a mim. Se amanhã morrer alguém, a culpa é minha, porque fui possuída por aquele-não-deve-ser-nomeado, e agora, porque ando com o Malfoy! Eu sou má!! – disse a ruiva fazendo uma careta que reforçava a ideia de má.

As meninas riram.

- Então vamos rezar para que não morra ninguém! – disse Amy.

- Mas rezamos depois. Agora temos que ir para as aulas. Estamos atrasadas!

- Ih! É mesmo! – exclamou Hermione – Bem meninas, até logo!

- Até! – disseram juntas.

Foram seguidas por uns olhos cinzentos. Draco não estava muito satisfeito. A Weasley não estava na fossa como ele pensava. Pelo contrário, conversava animadamente com as amigas. Era suposto ninguém falar com ela, e não, ninguém falar com ele, como acontecia. Já o Weasley e o Potter estavam com cara de enterro, o que o deixou mais satisfeito.

- A admirar a nova aquisição, Malfoy?

- Cala a boca Flint! Era suposto ela estar em baixo como o Potter e o Weasley, e não toda animadinha! – Malfoy disse sem paciência.

- É eles parecem mal. Mas Malfoy, podias ter arranjado outra maneira de destruír o Potter. Daqui por poucos dias ele já está normal e provavelmente, com a Weasley outra vez. Já para não falar que ficar com fama de quem anda com a Weasley é decadente. E tu ficas-te com ela, por sinal. – disse Flint com ar desgostoso.

- Os fins justificam os meios. Isto foi só uma amostra de que o Potter não é o melhor em tudo. Agora temos um heroi corno!

- Ah Malfoy, mas uma Weasley? Ela até é bonitinha, mas é pobre e traidora de sangue! Que nojo! – exclamou.

- Mas eu não encostei nela!

- Mas ficas-te com a fama! – disse em tom obvio.

- Mas a reacção do Potter foi de mais! É tão previsivel!

- É capaz.. Xii! Estamos atrasados! A Mcgonagall vai-nos matar se não andarmos logo!

- Temos aula com quem?

- Gryffindor..

Draco fez uma careta e Flint riu.

- Vamos Malfoy.. Ainda perdemos pontos.

- Que seja.. Vamos, então!

_Continua.._

_N/A.: Ola!! Bem depois de séculos, aqui está mais um capítulo da minha fic.. Desculpem a demora, mas não tenho tido tempo..exames e tals.._

_Mas agora as actualizações vão ser mais frequentes..FERIAS!!! Aweeee P_

_Agora sobre o capítulo, digam-me o que acharam. Eu quero saber!_

_O próximo já está escrito, por isso não vai demorar. Mas depende de vocês XD_

_Quero agradecer aos reviews do cap anterior! Eu gosto muito de os receber! Obrigada!_

_Bem, é isso aí..espero que gostem!_

_Beijinhos!_


	4. A Fuga

**A fuga**

Uma semana depois o ambiente não tinha mudado muito. Ginny chegou à conclusão que as opiniões se dividiam. Uns não lhe falavam e acusavam-na traição, pelas costas, outros ignoravam-na, outros provocavam-na e ainda havia aqueles que não acreditavam na história. Afinal, as noticias em Hogwarts correm, e nunca se sabe se são verdadeiras ou não. Normalmente, já ninguém liga, mas desta vez, o assunto foi com Harry Potter o que tornou tudo muito mais grave.

Começou a ignorar. As pessoas de quem ela realmente gostava, acreditavam nela e não a tinham abandonado. Era o que ela precisava, os outros só mereciam despreso.

O Harry e o Ron continuavam a ignora-la. Após várias tentativas frustradas de reconciliação, a ruiva desistiu. Passava os dias com Sarah, Amy e Liz. Hermione dividia-se entre elas e os rapazes.

Não tinha voltado a encontrar o Malfoy nos corredores.

No dormitório, todos os dias havia brigas com Nancy e Lyne. Elas não gostavam de Ginny e faziam questão de o demonstrar sempre que podiam.

A ruiva andava deprimida. Havia recebido cartas dos pais e dos irmãos a manifestarem a sua desilusão por ela. Os gémeos quiseram ir à escola para conferir se ela tinha sido possuída por algum diário ou coisa parecida. Ela não percebia porque é que não acreditavam nela. Tudo bem qe Voldemort a havia possuído no seu primeiro ano, mas não era caso para tanto!

Ginny saía da biblioteca. Tinha estado a estudar até tarde e perdera a hora. Já todos os alunos estavam nos seus dormitórios. Ou quase todos..

- Aii! Isto está-se a tornar hábito! – olhou para cima – Tinha que ser! – bufou.

- Weasley! És tão despresivel que nem te vi! Para a próxima toma atenção para não me tocares. – disse um loiro fazendo cara de nojo ao sacudir a roupa, como se se quisesse livrar de uma poiera inconveniente.

- Cala a boca Malfoy! – disse levantando-se a custo.

- Weasley, Weasley, já devias saber que ninguém manda calar um Malfoy!

- Tens razão.. São tão retardados que nem isso merecem! – disse, enquanto apanhava uma quantidade enorme de pregaminhos que tinham voado.

- Estás a fazer confusão ruiva..

- Não me chames ruiva. – cortou-o.

Draco deu um sorrisinho – Ruiva – Ginny focou vermelha de raiva e ele sorriu ainda mais – vou-te explicar uma coisa, não podes querer que sejam todos iguais a ti. Tu és retardada e despresível porque fazes parte de uma família de coelhos pobres, adoradores de sangues-sujo. Eu sou superior porque sou lindo, rico e estou no topo da sociedade. É bem simples..

- Sim, e pertences a uma familia de comensais que servem uma criatura com a mania que é super-heroi, que quer conquistar o mundo, tens um pai preso à meses porque tem um fraquinho por assassinatos, e és superior, não há qualquer dúvida! – disse ironicamente.

- E mesmo assim temos tudo e voces não têm nada! Nós somos motivo de orgulho, voces são motivo de despreso!

- O nosso motivo de orgulho é maior do que todos os vossos. Somos honesto e somos uma família unida pelo amor, coisa que tu nem sabes o que é!

- Amor – deu uma gargalhada – Weasley..

- Malfoy, o que é aquilo?! – perguntou Ginny, ao olhar para o corredor em frente, interronpendo o loiro.

- O quê Weasley! Não arranjes desculpas para te agarrares a mim! Não quero pegar pulgas nem nada dessas coisas que vocês devem ter. – disse com cara de nojo.

- Malfoy, chega! Está ali um vulto caído no chão, idiota!

- Olha Weasley, idiota é a pu..

- Malfoy! Não é hora para isso! Está uma pessoa estendida no corredor!

- Deve ser um bêbado qualquer que entrou em coma alcoolico e agora está estatelado no chão. – disse começando a caminhar na direcção oposta.

- Onde pensas que vais, Malfoy? – perguntou a ruiva, possessa.

- Dormir! E tu faz o mesmo antes que te tire pontos por andares fora da cama a esta hora!

- Mas tu és monitor, tens que ir até la e ver o que se passa!

- Não me apetece, Weasley. – disse, continuando a andar.

- E eu digo ao Dumbledor! – disse a ruiva, empinando o nariz.

- Que infantilidade, Waesley. – ela corou – Mas eu vou dar uma vista de olhos. Curiosidade – disse sublinhando a palavra.

Draco dirigiu-se até lá e Ginny correu atras dele. Ao chegarem ao local viram um corpo inerte no chão, com os olhos vidrados. A ruiva constactou ser uma premeiranista dos Ravenclaw. Deu um gritinho abafado. Draco rolou os olhos e agachou-se ao pé do corpo.

- Está morta. – disse calmamente.

- Morta?! – disse a ruiva, chocada. – E tu dizes isso dessa maneira?!

- Weasley, como é que queres que eu diga? Estou a confirmar um facto. Está morta.

- Oh Merlin! Eu agoirei! A culpa é minha! Morta? – e começou a falar coisas desconexas, muito rápido, enquando andava de um lado para o outro, gesticulando energicamente.

Draco fez cara de tédio – Weasley, pára, estou a ficar tonto. Weasley! WEASLEY! – gritou por fim.

- O QUE É? – gritou de volta.

- Dá para te calares? Há gente a dormir!

A ruiva suspirou e aproximou-se rapidamente do corpo para tentar descobrir a causa da morte. Agachou-se ao pé do loiro em busca de sangue ou algum outro sinal.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui! Dois assassinos ao pé da sua vitima! É desta que me aumentam o salário!Eheheh.. – disse a voz de Filch atrás deles.

Os dois olharam para trás ao mesmo tempo, mas só viram um vulto desaparecer no escuro.

- Oh não! Não, não, não e não! Isto não me está a acontecer! Isto não pode estar a acontecer a MIM! – disse a menina começando a ficar tonta.

Draco estava impassível.

- Vou ser presa por assassinato! Já não me bastava a fama de andar a dormir com inimigo e agora cometo um assassinato com ELE! O que é que eu fiz para merecer isto?! Eu sempre fui um boa rapariga.. Tudo bem que eu uma vez tentei fazer o rato do Ron voar da janela do meu quarto.. Mas o rato nem era rato e eu tinha 4 anos!

- Weasley, cala-te, pelo amor de Merlin! Já me doi a cabeça!

- Cala-te tu Malfoy! – disse a ruiva, com o dedo em riste – A culpa disto tudo é tua e só TUA!

- Ah Weasley, deixa de ser histérica! – disse, calmemente. – Bem, hora de abandonar o barco. – disse, começando a andar.

- Mas onde é que tu pensas que vais?

- Eu não penso, eu vou embora! Não esperas que eu fique aqui a espera de ser preso, pois não?

- Não acredito que vais fugir! Cobarde!

- Cobarde não.. Inteligente! Eu não vou ficar a espera que me acusem de assassinato, feito um estúpido!

- Ah, mas vais! Não vou ficar aqui sozinha e levar com as culpas todas em cima!

- Faz como qiseres Weasley, eu vou indo! – e começou a andar.

- Eu não te vou deixar ir! – Ginny agarrou a capa do loiro com toda a sua força.

Draco gargalhou – e pensas impedir-me assim?! Ah Weasley, faz-me um favor! Todos os que me poderiam ajudar estão presos, e eu não estou com vontade de lhes fazer companhia..

- Mas eu não posso ficar aqui sozinha! – disse com os olhos a começarem a brilhar.

- Isso não é comigo. Bem, Weasley, desprazer em conhecer-te. Espero que tenhas má sorte. – recomeçou a sua caminhada. Ginny resolveu que, se ele não ficava, ela é que não ia ficar sozinha. E então correu e foi andando ao seu lado. Passados 5 minutos, o loiro parou.

- Mas o que é que pensas que estás a fazer?

- Vou contigo, oras! – disse em tom obvio.

- Ah não, mas não mesmo! Eu não vou andar com um Weasley atrás! – disse incrédulo.

- Ah vais sim! Eu é que não vou ficar aqui sozinha a espera de ser presa! Faças o que fizeres, eu vou atrás! – disse, irredutivel.

- Weasley, não sejas estúpida. Já te disse que não vou andar contigo atras!

- E eu já te disse que vais, sim.

- Não vais!

- Vou!

- NÃO VAIS!

- VOU!!

- Se eu ficar, vou dizer a toda a gente que descobri que eras gay e que, para ninguém desconfiar me lanças-te um impérius e fizes-te com que matasse aquela aluna! E ainda digo que estás a mando daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado!

Draco gargalhou – Weasley, nunca ouvi ninguém ninguém dizer tanta merda junta! – a esta altura, já andavam outra vez.

- Não me interessa! Eu vou contigo e acabou!

- Olha, faz como quiseres, mas não fales, não respires, não faças nada! Finge que não existes!

A ruiva calou-se e seguiu-o. Já estavam no exterior do castelo. Draco dirigiu-se ao amário de vassouras e agarrou uma, Ginny imitou-o. Sem uma única palavra, o loiro levantou voo, sendo seguido por ela. Não tinha a minima ideia do sitio para onde iam, mas preferiu não perguntar, de qualquer maneira, qualquer sitio era preferivel a Azkaban.

No castelo, o corpo estava rodeado de pessoas, que o olhavam atónicas e preocupadas.

- Já se sabe dos autores da morte da menina? – perguntou McGonagall, em estado de choque.

- O Filch diz que foi o Sr. Malfoy e a Srt. Weasley. – exclareceu Dumbledore.

- Será possivel? O Sr. Malfoy nunca foi uma pessoa agradável, mas a Ginny?

- Não temos provas..

- Onde estão eles?!

- Fugiram.. – disse Dumbledore com um olhar perdido na janela.

N/A.: Ah, aqui estou eu!! Sei que demorei, mas esta fic está complicada..

Bom, finalmente eles fugiram.. Estava a demorar.. E agora é que tudo começa! Estou sem ideias de momento, mas já é normal. Quando me sentar e começar a escrever, elas surgem. Espero que gostem do capítulo minimo.. Tinha mesmo que acabar aqui..

Muito obrigado a quem comentou! Não vou responder porque estou sem tempo.. Desculpem!

Até a próxima!

Bjnhs


End file.
